


Under a Violet Moon

by Ladyfiaran



Category: Cristiano Ronaldo - Fandom, Football RPF, real madrid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiaran/pseuds/Ladyfiaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sergio's girlfriend abandons him and their baby son, he has his cousin Alicia come live with him and be the boy's nanny. Cristiano has known Alicia since he transferred from Manchester, but now he finds that she has blossomed into a beautiful young woman and has his eye on her. Can Alicia find love with Real Madrid's star bad boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alicia parked her blue Volkswagen Jeta in front of the large white house, the elderly woman in the passenger's seat opening her watery blue eyes. "Estamas aqui, nina?", she asked.

"Si, abuela. I hope Sergio hasn't been drinking, he hasn't been good since Pilar left", she replied.

The other woman snorted derisively as Alicia opened the other door and helped her out of the car. "Pilar estaba una puta, leaving him and the baby", she said angrily.

The front door opened and Sergio smiled sadly at them, embracing Alicia and kissing the old lady's cheek. "Hola, Alicia y Dona Olga. Go right inside, I'll get your bags", he said.

"Hola, Sergio. Where is Miguel?", she asked.

Sergio had unlocked the trunk and taken out several bags, walking over to the front door. "He's taking a nap, I have the monitor on", he replied.

"Sergio, you ought to cover up, the neighbors can see you", chided Olga.

"Perdon, Dona Olga. But I'm not planning on going out", he said apologetically as he went to get the rest of their bags. He wore old jean shorts and a white tank top that exposed his muscular tattooed arms, his brown hair limp and greasy under a black baseball cap.

Sergio brought in the last of their bags and closed the door, cracking a smile when he saw Alicia take the guitar case and prop it up in a corner. "That's my baby, Sergio", she chided.

"Yo se, Lia. It's the Sevillana in you", he teased.

"I am only three-quarters Sevillana, the other quarter is Russian", she retorted, an amused look in her honey-brown eyes.

Sergio chuckled as he went to the kitchen. "I'm just going to make some coffee", he said, seeing the looks on their faces.

"Sergio, you cannot let that puta ruin you. She left you with a baby, that is evil", said Olga.

"Si verdad, Dona Olga. That's exactly what the guys said", he replied with a bitter laugh.

The scent of brewing coffee filled the air as Sergio emerged with a tray carrying a porcelain pot, a tiny jug of milk, a sugar bowl and three small cups. He prepared each of the women a cup before making one for himself, knowing it was just a matter of time before his son woke up.

"Sergio, you are going to make it through this. You are the reigning La Liga champions, you have your teammates and you have us", said Alicia.

"Gracias, Lia. That is why you are my favorite cousin", he teased.

"I mean it, you are going to make it through", she said.

There was a cry coming through the monitor and Sergio let out a sigh, leading Alicia upstairs to the nursery. "Calmate, hijo", he murmured as the boy cried.

Alicia smiled softly at the boy and discreetly checked his diaper, carefully picking him up and taking him to the changing table. She changed his diaper as the boy gurgled happily, looking up at her with his father's dark eyes.

Sergio took the boy from her and smiled down at his son. "Hola, mi hijo. Ella esta su prima, va a ver a la Dona Olga", he chuckled.

Olga smiled at the baby, chucking him under the chin. "Hola, chico. Esta muy guapo, Sergio", she teased.

"Gracias, Dona Olga. Cris invited us to dinner, his mom is cooking", said Sergio.

"Bueno, but are you tired, abuela?", she asked.

"No, soy bien. I am old, not crippled. As long as God gives me strength, i will be fine", replied Olga, crossing herself.

"Lia, Cris wants you to bring your guitar", said Sergio.

"Si, Sergio", she replied, a blush creeping up her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Cristiano carefully used the comb to style his hair, humming softly under his breath. In spite of everything, he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach or the grin threatening to form on his face. I want to hear her play again, he thought.

He took one glance at the mirror and headed downstairs, smiling when he saw his son watching cartoons on TV and rolling a toy car back and forth on the floor. "Papai, Tio Sergio is bringing the baby?", he asked.

"Sim, and Alicia is bringing her guitar", he replied.

"I like the guitar, Papai", said Junior happily.

"So do I", his father murmured.

There was a knock on the door as Cristiano led the group inside, Sergio carefully holding his son and followed by Olga and Alicia with the guitar strapped behind her back in its case. "Hola, amio. Y que estas haciendo con su chico?", teased Sergio.

"Esta mirando television con Junior, Sergio", he chuckled.

Alicia felt her cheeks grow pink when she heard Cristiano speak, his Portuguese-accented Spanish making her weak in the knees. Even dressed casually in dark jeans and a black t-shirt, Cristiano was still as handsome as she had remembered with his slicked-back black hair, piercing dark eyes and muscular arms as a grin formed on his face. "Hola, Senorita Alicia y La Dona Olga", he said gallantly, lightly kissing the women's hands.

"Hola, Cristiano. Donde esta su mama?", asked Olga.

"Esta aqui, Dona Olga", said Dolores, emerging from the kitchen and kissing the old woman's cheek.

Cristiano watched the older women for a moment and turned towards Alicia as she carefully laid down the guitar case. She wore a simple cram peasant blouse and a red, green, and purple Paisley skirt with her coppery-red hair in a long loose braid to her waist which swayed with every steop. He smiled when he remembered her telling him that umarried women in Russia traditionally wore their hair loose or in braids, only married women wearing their hair up. I want to see her naked with just the braids, he thought as the image cause a surge of lust to go through him.

Cristiano shook his head and sat down on the couch while Sergio placed Miguel in a nearby playpen, setting up the XBox as Junior sat next to his father. Alicia glanced up at the TV as the FIFA logo flashed on the screen, taking out a copy of Clash of Kings from her bag and reading from where she left off.

Cristiano swore softly in Portuguese when he missed the net in the game, blushing slightly hoping his son didn't hear. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Alicia reading a fat paperback in English, the baby waving a blue rattle and gurgling happily. I can't read that, she is a genius, he mused.

Olga sipped her tea and watched the group, a slow smile forming on her lips. My granddaughter needs to find someone, Cristiano is a handsome devil but a good man. It would make Dolores so happy if he found a good woman and settled down, his son needs a mother, she thought.

After dinner, the group gathered in the parlor as Alicia took out the guitar from its case and checked the tunings. "Jogar para nós, Sevilhana bonita", murmured Cristiano.

Alicia blushed prettily at his words and played a few bars to warm up, playing a flamenco intro that segued into Greensleeves. Her pleasant mezzo-soprano and accented English added a different dimension to the English ballad, adding a bit of a flamenco touch to the song:

Alas, my love, you do me wrong  
To cast me off discourteously  
When I have loved you so long  
Delighting in your company

Greensleeves is my delight  
Greensleeves is all my joy  
Greensleeves, my heart of gold  
And who but my lady Greensleeves?

I have been ready at your hand  
To grant whatever you would crave  
I have both wagered life and land  
Your love and good will for to have

Greensleeves is my delight  
Greensleeves is all my joy  
Greensleeves, my heart of gold  
Who but my lady Greensleeves?

Well, I will pray to God on high  
That thou my constant sea may see  
And that yet once before I die  
Thou will doth say to love me

Greensleeves is my delight  
Greensleeves is all my joy  
Greensleeves, my heart of gold  
And who but my lady Greensleeves?  
Who but my lady Greensleeves?

Cristiano was riveted to her as the only sound was the music, watching her long slim fingers plucking the strings. The dim light from the parlor lamp shone on her head, illuminating her hair turning it to a vivid color that rippled like molten ocean's waves.

He was jolted out of his reverie when she played a faster song, a sly gleam in her eyes as she sang:

Looking out and I'm wondering where I am  
While I'm stuck in the daily traffic jam  
I decide to get out and leave the world behind me  
Everywhere there are people passing by  
Empty faces and not a friendly smile  
Under stress, loneliness, a part of our city  
Now I finally have decided  
I will leave it all behind  
And discover something better  
And l know where I will find  
Find a place of harmony, of laughter and of dreams  
It you want me, that is where I'll be

I'll be waiting on the Highland  
With its wonderful serenity  
Where the stars glow and the brooks flow  
That's my way of life  
On the mountains on the Highland  
And the nature is surrounding me  
When the wind blows  
That's all I need, all I need

On the highland when I was a child  
l would play with my friends and we were wild  
And we all loved the moors, the nature and it's freedom  
And we looked for ghosts out in the mist  
l remember the first time I got kissed  
By the shy neighbour guy, who whispered "be my girlfriend"  
But I longed for some excitement  
So l travelled 'round the world  
After that I seattled down and  
l became a city girl  
Went out dancing every night and lived intensively  
Now l know it's not a life for me

I'll be waiting on the Highland  
With it's wonderful serenity  
Where the stars glow and the brooks flow  
That's my way of life  
On the mountains on the Highland  
And the nature is surrounding me  
When the wind blows  
that's all I need  
On the Highland, on the Highland, you will see

If you join me I can promise  
You'll stay until eternity

I'll be waiting on the Highland  
With it's wonderful serenity  
Where the stars glow and the brooks flow  
That's my way of life  
On the mountains on the Highland  
And the nature is surrounding me  
When the wind blows  
that's all I need  
On the Highland

Cause its my land  
You'll See

On the Highland  
On the Highland

Cristiano was riveted as she played, not able to help the smile on his face. "Papai, what's the matter?", asked Junior.

Cristiano smiled at his son and ruffled the boy's dark brown curls. "It's a good song, it's an English song", he explained.

"I wanted to lighten the mood, and Junior liked it", said Alicia when she finished.

"Papai, I want to play guitar", declared Junior.

"Last week you wanted to be a footballer, before that you wanted to be a race car driver, now you want to be a guitar player. You have to make up your mind", he teased.

Junior stared at his father with a serious look in his brown eyes. "Why can't I do both?", he asked.

"You can play football and play guitar, but I don't know about the race car driving, chico", teased Sergio.

"Okay, Tio Sergio", said the little boy.

Olga and Dolores were watching the little scene with smiles on their faces, watching as Junior sat in her lap while she took his fingers and showed him the proper places to form chords. a sound came from the guitar as his eyes went wide in delight, Alicia showing him another chord as Cristiano looked on proudly.

"I think Alicia would be perfect for him", Dolores mused aloud.

"Verdad, Senora Dos Santos. I want my granddaughter to find a good man, she loves children and the baby already likes her", replied Olga.

"My grandson needs a good woman to be his mother, he never liked Irina', said Dolores.

"And Cristiano needs a good woman who is willing to be a good mother to Junior. Alicia is a sweet, pretty girl and loves children, she worked at a day care center", said Olga.

"I think they already like each other, Olga", said Dolores. The older Portuguese woman tried to hide her smile when she saw Cristiano gazing intently as Alicia should Junior the different chords, the lazer intensity on his face enough to frighten her if she could see it.

"I will have to nudge Alicia a bit, she is shy. But Cristiano have better not hurt her, Sergio will beat him up", cackled Olga.

"My son was raised to be a gentleman, Olga. I think this is going to work out fine", said Dolores as the older woman nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs from this chapter are from Blackmore's Night, I do not own them


	3. Chapter 3

Cristiano had a spring in his step as the team left the pitch after practice the following day, whistling cheerfully as his teammates looked on with amusement. "What's goten into you?", teased Marcello.

Cristiano just smiled at his friend while Sergio tried not to laugh. "Our Portuguese friend here has a crush on my little cousin", laughed the Sevillian as Cristiano gave him a dirty look, a dull blush creeping up his neck.

"Es verdad, amigo. I saw you staring at Alicia the whole time last night", teased Sergio.

"Alicia is a sweet, beautiful girl and my son likes her, she was showing him how to play guitar", he replied.

"You have my blessing, amigo. But if you hurt her, I will kick your ass, teammate or no", vowed Sergio.

Cristiano nodded, knowing the Spaniard meant business. "Si, verdad", he replied.

Alicia looked at herself in the mirror, gazing critically at her reflection. She wore a long black skirt with an embroidered red hem and a white bluse under a black and red waistcoat, her coppery hair in two long braids and held back with a stitched red and black headband. This is my favorite outfit, I hope he likes it, she thought.

Alicia put on her makeup and took one last look in the mirror, saying a quick prayer and crossing herself. Sergio held his son while he sat on the couch and Olga worked on her sewing, the TV showing a sports highlight show. "Estas muy bella, Alicia", said the old woman kindly.

"Gracias, abuela. I hope I don't look like a country girl", she muttered.

"Nina, son una chica muy hermoas y intelligente, Cristiano va a gustar a ti", said Olga reassuringly.

There was a knock on the door and Alicia felt her heart leap into her throat, walking over to the door on shaky legs. "Buenas tardes, ese son para ti", said Cristiano, handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"Gracias, son bonitas", she replied.

Olga took the flowers and carefully arranged them in a vase, smiling at the couple. "Hola, Dona Olga. I will take good care of your granddaughter", he said.

Olga chuckled at the young man, a smile in her blue eyes. "Aye, usted son un chico que tiene las palabras lindas, Senor Dos Santos", she teased.

Cristiano laughed as he took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Si verdad, Dona Olga. Y usted son una mujer mas bella", he chuckled.

"Ay, chico", she giggled.

Cristiano took Alicia's hand and led her outside, oepning the door of his Audi and helping her inside. "Usted esta muy linda, Alicia', he said huskily.

"Gracias, y usted tambien", she replied.

Cristiano turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway, seeing the blush on her face. "Lia, don't be scared", he said softly.

"Perdon, but the last time I went on a date was two years ago", she replied.

"Es verdad? But you are beautiful, minha Sevilhana", he said.

"I was busy working in the day care and school before that, plus my job had no guys except the janitor who was an old man", she said with a dry chuckle.

"You have a lot to catch up on", he said.

Alicia tried to control her nerves when she saw they were heading outside the city. "I am not going to kidnap you, unless you want it. And I like your outfit, it's different", he said.

"Gracias, it's my favorite. It's traditional Russian clothes, my mother's family is Russian", she explained.

"Is Dona Olga Russian?", he asked.

"Si, she was born in Seville but her father was from Russia, from Smolensk. The family fled the country in the 30's and settled in Spain. Her father wanted to live somewhere warm", she joked.

"That is very interesting, is that why you have red hair?", he asked.

"Si, red hair runs in the Radulova family", she said.

"Alicia Ramos y Radulova", he murmured, trying out the name.

Alicia felt weak when she heard him say her name in his Portuguese. Cristiano grinned knowingly as he took her slim pale hand in his big tanned one, the pad of his thumb gently tracing the palm. "You are so skittish, minha Sevilhana. Do you trust me?", he murmured.

Alicia saw the kindness in his brown eyes and nodded. Cristiano smiled and gave her a ink as he found the nearest U-turn and headed back to the city. She raised an eyebrow when she saw they were back at his house as he opened the garage door and parked the car. "Mom took Junior out", he explained.

A dull blush formed on her cheeks as she let out a nervous giggle. Cristiano lifted her chin as she looked him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me, minha Sevilhana?", he asked.

"Si", she whispered.

Cristiano grinned as he took her hand and led her inside. "Mom made dinner and I'm going to heat it up, relax", he said.

Alicia went to the parlor and found the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. The Fellowship of the Ring was on as a grin formed on her face. "What is that?", he asked.

"Fellowship of the Ring, the first in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I've read all the books, plus most of Tolkien's other work", she replied.

"Usted son muy intelligente y hermosa, minha Sevilhana", he chuckled.

After dinner, Cristiano and Alicia settled in the parlor as The Two Towers began. He put and arm around her waist and listened as she explained it to him, nodding in understanding as it started to make sense. "So we would be Gondorians then?", he asked.

"Si, Gondorians are supposed to be Southern Europeans and the Rohirrim are northern European. Aragorn is the uncrowned king of Gondor, his mother sent him to live with Elrond and the elves at his court, that's where he met Arwen", she explained.

"And Arwen is his girlfriend?", he asked.

"She is his fiancee, she can't marry him until he becomes king. Elrond doesn't want them to marry because she would lose her immortality. But since her ancestor Luthien was married to a mortal man, she has that choice", she replied.

Cristiano nodded as it started to make sense, watching as the Orcs set up their camp. "Droga, esses são alguns bastardos feias", he said in disgust.

"I agree, they all get defeated in the end", she said.

Cristiano smiled at her as the ending credits showed on the screen. "Usted son muy intelligente y muy guapa, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Alicia blushed and looked down at her hands, her braids swaying as she averted her gaze. "Alicia, I mean it. Son bella y mas intelligente", he said.

Alicia felt her neck grow warm and a fluttery feeling in her belly at his words, loving the sound of his Portuguese-accented Spanish. "No one ever told me that", she said.

Cristiano put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, sitting her on his lap and kissing the top of her head. "Eles devem ser cego, minha Sevilhana", he muttered.

Alicia could felt his hand on the knot of her braid, his thumb rubbing against the silky hair. She was still as he loosened the knot of one braid and then the other, his deft fingers untangling the braid and loosening the bends in the coppery mass. "Você tem o cabelo vermelho mais bonito, eu gosto muito, minha Sevilhana bonita", he murmured.

Cristiano turned her around so she faced him, his arms around her waist with only an inch between their faces. He chuckled at the shy look on her face and the blush on her cheeks, leaning over and kissing her lips. The first kiss was merely the softest touch against her lips, Cristiano smiling at the dazed look on her face. The second one was more lingering as a tiny moan escaped her lips, his lips applying more pressure as his tongue darted in between them momentarily.

"I think you liked that very much, minha Sevilhana. I like kissing you, but I want to take it easy", he said huskily.

"I hope Miguel isn't driving Sergio nuts", she chuckled.

Cristiano laughed. "I remember when Junior was a baby, he'll grow out of it. Let me take you home", he said.

Cristiano drove to Sergio's house and parked outside, leaning over and kissing her gently. "I'll call you tomorrow, Lia. Adeus, minha Sevilhana bonita", he murmured.

Alicia got out of the car and walked towards the house, his dark eyes following her every step. He chuckled in amusement when he saw her turn around and blow him a kiss, reaching up to grab it as she giggled. Naughty girl, he thought with a smile as he drove away from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano had a spring in his step as the team left the pitch after practice the following day, whistling cheerfully as his teammates looked on with amusement. "What's goten into you?", teased Marcello.

Cristiano just smiled at his friend while Sergio tried not to laugh. "Our Portuguese friend here has a crush on my little cousin", laughed the Sevillian as Cristiano gave him a dirty look, a dull blush creeping up his neck.

"Es verdad, amigo. I saw you staring at Alicia the whole time last night", teased Sergio.

"Alicia is a sweet, beautiful girl and my son likes her, she was showing him how to play guitar", he replied.

"You have my blessing, amigo. But if you hurt her, I will kick your ass, teammate or no", vowed Sergio.

Cristiano nodded, knowing the Spaniard meant business. "Si, verdad", he replied.

Alicia looked at herself in the mirror, gazing critically at her reflection. She wore a long black skirt with an embroidered red hem and a white bluse under a black and red waistcoat, her coppery hair in two long braids and held back with a stitched red and black headband. This is my favorite outfit, I hope he likes it, she thought.

Alicia put on her makeup and took one last look in the mirror, saying a quick prayer and crossing herself. Sergio held his son while he sat on the couch and Olga worked on her sewing, the TV showing a sports highlight show. "Estas muy bella, Alicia", said the old woman kindly.

"Gracias, abuela. I hope I don't look like a country girl", she muttered.

"Nina, son una chica muy hermoas y intelligente, Cristiano va a gustar a ti", said Olga reassuringly.

There was a knock on the door and Alicia felt her heart leap into her throat, walking over to the door on shaky legs. "Buenas tardes, ese son para ti", said Cristiano, handing her a bouquet of white roses.

"Gracias, son bonitas", she replied.

Olga took the flowers and carefully arranged them in a vase, smiling at the couple. "Hola, Dona Olga. I will take good care of your granddaughter", he said.

Olga chuckled at the young man, a smile in her blue eyes. "Aye, usted son un chico que tiene las palabras lindas, Senor Dos Santos", she teased.

Cristiano laughed as he took her hand and lightly kissed it. "Si verdad, Dona Olga. Y usted son una mujer mas bella", he chuckled.

"Ay, chico", she giggled.

Cristiano took Alicia's hand and led her outside, opening the door of his Audi and helping her inside. "Usted esta muy linda, Alicia', he said huskily.

"Gracias, y usted tambien", she replied.

Cristiano turned on the engine and backed out of the driveway, seeing the blush on her face. "Lia, don't be scared", he said softly.

"Perdon, but the last time I went on a date was two years ago", she replied.

"Es verdad? But you are beautiful, minha Sevilhana", he said.

"I was busy working in the day care and school before that, plus my job had no guys except the janitor who was an old man", she said with a dry chuckle.

"You have a lot to catch up on", he said.

Alicia tried to control her nerves when she saw they were heading outside the city. "I am not going to kidnap you, unless you want it. And I like your outfit, it's different", he said.

"Gracias, it's my favorite. It's traditional Russian clothes, my mother's family is Russian", she explained.

"Is Dona Olga Russian?", he asked.

"Si, she was born in Seville but her father was from Russia, from Smolensk. The family fled the country in the 30's and settled in Spain. Her father wanted to live somewhere warm", she joked.

"That is very interesting, is that why you have red hair?", he asked.

"Si, red hair runs in the Radulova family", she said.

"Alicia Ramos y Radulova", he murmured, trying out the name.

Alicia felt weak when she heard him say her name in his Portuguese. Cristiano grinned knowingly as he took her slim pale hand in his big tanned one, the pad of his thumb gently tracing the palm. "You are so skittish, minha Sevilhana. Do you trust me?", he murmured.

Alicia saw the kindness in his brown eyes and nodded. Cristiano smiled and gave her a ink as he found the nearest U-turn and headed back to the city. She raised an eyebrow when she saw they were back at his house as he opened the garage door and parked the car. "Mom took Junior out", he explained.

A dull blush formed on her cheeks as she let out a nervous giggle. Cristiano lifted her chin as she looked him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me, minha Sevilhana?", he asked.

"Si", she whispered.

Cristiano grinned as he took her hand and led her inside. "Mom made dinner and I'm going to heat it up, relax", he said.

Alicia went to the parlor and found the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. The Fellowship of the Ring was on as a grin formed on her face. "What is that?", he asked.

"Fellowship of the Ring, the first in the Lord of the Rings trilogy. I've read all the books, plus most of Tolkien's other work", she replied.

"Usted son muy intelligente y hermosa, minha Sevilhana", he chuckled.

After dinner, Cristiano and Alicia settled in the parlor as The Two Towers began. He put and arm around her waist and listened as she explained it to him, nodding in understanding as it started to make sense. "So we would be Gondorians then?", he asked.

"Si, Gondorians are supposed to be Southern Europeans and the Rohirrim are northern European. Aragorn is the uncrowned king of Gondor, his mother sent him to live with Elrond and the elves at his court, that's where he met Arwen", she explained.

"And Arwen is his girlfriend?", he asked.

"She is his fiancee, she can't marry him until he becomes king. Elrond doesn't want them to marry because she would lose her immortality. But since her ancestor Luthien was married to a mortal man, she has that choice", she replied.

Cristiano nodded as it started to make sense, watching as the Orcs set up their camp. "Droga, esses são alguns bastardos feias", he said in disgust.

"I agree, they all get defeated in the end", she said.

Cristiano smiled at her as the ending credits showed on the screen. "Usted son muy intelligente y muy guapa, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Alicia blushed and looked down at her hands, her braids swaying as she averted her gaze. "Alicia, I mean it. Son bella y mas intelligente", he said.

Alicia felt her neck grow warm and a fluttery feeling in her belly at his words, loving the sound of his Portuguese-accented Spanish. "No one ever told me that", she said.

Cristiano put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, sitting her on his lap and kissing the top of her head. "Eles devem ser cego, minha Sevilhana", he muttered.

Alicia could felt his hand on the knot of her braid, his thumb rubbing against the silky hair. She was still as he loosened the knot of one braid and then the other, his deft fingers untangling the braid and loosening the bends in the coppery mass. "Você tem o cabelo vermelho mais bonito, eu gosto muito, minha Sevilhana bonita", he murmured.

Cristiano turned her around so she faced him, his arms around her waist with only an inch between their faces. He chuckled at the shy look on her face and the blush on her cheeks, leaning over and kissing her lips. The first kiss was merely the softest touch against her lips, Cristiano smiling at the dazed look on her face. The second one was more lingering as a tiny moan escaped her lips, his lips applying more pressure as his tongue darted in between them momentarily.

"I think you liked that very much, minha Sevilhana. I like kissing you, but I want to take it easy", he said huskily.

"I hope Miguel isn't driving Sergio nuts", she chuckled.

Cristiano laughed. "I remember when Junior was a baby, he'll grow out of it. Let me take you home", he said.

Cristiano drove to Sergio's house and parked outside, leaning over and kissing her gently. "I'll call you tomorrow, Lia. Adeus, minha Sevilhana bonita", he murmured.

Alicia got out of the car and walked towards the house, his dark eyes following her every step. He chuckled in amusement when he saw her turn around and blow him a kiss, reaching up to grab it as she giggled. Naughty girl, he thought with a smile as he drove away from the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Alicia closed the laptop and unplugged it before putting it back in its case, checking on Sergio and Miguel. She had to smile when she saw the baby asleep in his father's arms, careful to turn off the TV before going back upstairs. She had just started reading Clash of Kings when her phone rang, seeing Cristiano's number. "Hola Cris", she said.

"Hola, Lia. When we play against Bilbao this Sunday, wear my jersey", he said huskily.

"I don't have your jersey", she replied.

"I am giong to send you mine, minha Sevilhana. I want you to wear it, I want everyone to know you're my girl", he said.

Alicia felt a thrill go through her at his words. "Cris, isn't that a bit hasty?", she asked.

"I will score a goal for you, minha Sevilhana. Hasta luego", he said.

"Hasta luego", she replied as he hung up.

Dolores smiled when she saw her son set down the phone, seeing the happy look on his face. "Cris, you really like Alicia", she teased.

"Sim, mama. I always thought she was a pretty girl, but I didn't notice until I broke up with Irina. She is more than a pretty girl, she is also very kind and Junior loves her", he said thoughtfully.

"You are falling for her, Cris. You were never like this with Irina", said Dolores.

"Sim, mama. I told her to wear my jersey at the game, I want everyone to see she is my girl", he said proudly.

"Sim, you really like Alicia", she teased.

"I am going to be fine with the baby, if there's an emergency I will call", said Olga reassuringly.

"I'm just worried, abuela. I can't remember the last time I went out to party", said Alicia, carefully applying her makeup in the mirror.

"You are a beautiful young woman and you ought to have fun, and Sergio will watch out for you", said Olga.

"It's a team thing, only the old guys don't go out. And this is our weekly club night, it's in the middle of the week so we can get ready for the match on Sunday", said Sergio, adding gel to his hair.

"You two, have a good time. Miguel and I will have fun by ourselves", said Olga, tickling the boy under the chin as he giggled.

Alicia finished her makeup and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a simple short black halter dress with tiny black beads embroidered on the skirt and black heels, her coppery hair in a long braid that fell to her waist and swayed gently with each movement. A necklace of shiny black onyx and silver adorned her slim neck and matching earrings in her ears, a silver heart-shaped silver ring on her finger.

"Just be careful, Sergio", she chided.

Sergio just laughed as he opened the doors of the black Audi. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now, mi prima. But if there is una dama linda, then why not?", he chuckled.

"You have better be careful, you can't bring home strange women to Abuela", she chided.

Sergio just laughed as he backed out of the driveway. "And you and Cris better not be doing anything, it'll be all over the news", he said.

Alicia blushed furiously at his words. "I know better than that, mi primo", she retorted.

They arrived at the club and Segio gave his keys to the valet as they were ushered straight to the bar. "Bienvenidos, amigos", said Iker, raising his beer.

Sergio ordered himself a beer and a glass of sherry for her. "Que tal, amigo? Donde estas Cris?", he asked, handing over his card to start a tab.

"Estoy aqui, amigo", said Cristiano with a chuckle.

"Hola, Cris. Don't keep your lady waiting", teased Iker.

Cristiano laughed at the goalkeeper and smiled at Alicia, the corners of his mouth turned up and his dark eyes glittering with amusement as he took her hand and lightly kissed the fingertips. "Hola, minha Sevilhana. Estas muy hermosa y lindas", he said gallantly.

Alicia felt the heat rising up her neck as a little giggle escaped her throat. "Gracias", she whispered.

Cristiano just winked at her and ordered himself a drink. "You are so shy, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Alicia fought to control her racing nerves as she sipped her drink. She was mildly disappointed to see that Sergio had left, Cristiano setting down his drink and putting an arm around her wait. "Vamos a bailar en un minuto, minha Sevilhana", he said.

Crisitano finished his drink and took her hand as he led her onto the dance floor, his hand on her lower back possessively. The DJ spun a samba as he led her in the dance, chuckling at the surprised look on her face. "I know how to dance, I took lessons when I played for Manchester", he said.

Alicia relaxed in his embrace and he led her in the dance, his movements bold and confident. At the end of the song, Cristiano put his hands on her waist and gently kissed her lips. "We aren't going to give them a show", he teased.

Iker lifted his beer bottle in a mocking salute, an amused look in his brown eyes. "Amigos, the paps are going to have a field day with this. Luckily Sergio is distracted", he said dryly, gesturing to where Sergio was dancing with a blond in a skimpy red dress.

"He better not take her home to Abuela", she said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, senorita Ramos. But we're all going to chirp him tomorrow", laughed Iker.

Cristiano frowned at the goaltender and put an arm around Alicia, pulling her close. "Cris, you know I'm with Sara and I have no intention of taking your lady", said Iker, throwing his hands in the air.

"Perdon, Iker", he apologized.

Cristiano pulled her close and kissed her cheek, his lips lingering on her skin. "Me gusta mucho a ti, minha Sevilhana. "Quando eu chegar em você sozinho, você não será capaz de sair da cama", he murmured huskily, kissing her lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Alicia had to smile as Cristiano read to Junior, the boy tucked into bed and his big brown eyes starting to droop. "Daddy, I want another story", he said sleepily.

"You're about to fall asleep, Junior", he teased.

The boy shook his head but yawned loudly. "Boa noite, Papi", he whispered.

"Boa noite, filho", said Cristiano, kissing his son's forehead and turning off the light and carefully leading her out of the room, closing the door.

"Go prepare yourself", he said, leading her towards the en suite bathroom.

Alicia felt her heart pound furiously when she saw the pink box on the counter, picking up the note pinned to the top. She opened the box and her eyes widened when she saw the lingerie, picking it up and examining it. The black lace and green satin corset with matching garters fitted her perfectly, the underwire cups pushing up her breasts and accentuating her cleavage. The sheer black stockings and matching garters accentuated her long legs, another box containing a pair of black patent leather stilettos that fit and gave her a sexy, jiggling walk.

Alicia practiced for a bit with the shoes until she felt comfortable, taking a deep breath and opening the door to the room. Cristiano was siting in the easy chair in the corner, shirtless with a pair of jeans hanging low on his slim hips. His head turned in her direction and his dark eyes had a laser intensity that burned, a smile twitching on his lips. "You are beautiful, minha Sevilhana. Come here", he whispered huskily.

Alicia walked on rubbery legs to where he was, her heart pounding furiously. Cristiano put a hand on her hip and pulled her onto his lap, leaning over and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. He deepened the kiss and felt her fingers tangling in his hair, his arms going around his waist.

Cristiano broke the kiss and chuckled at the sight of her parted lips and the slight flush on her cheeks, leaning back in the chair. His gaze was riveted to the swell of her breasts pushing against the green satin, the pale flesh with a fine dusting of freckles. "Eu quero beijar todas aquelas sardas, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Cristiano reached over and lowered the top of the corset to reveal her breasts, a slow feral grin forming on his face. He palmed her breasts and felt the nipples instantly harden at his touch, hearing her sharp intake of breath. Cristiano gave her a quick kiss and pulled her closer, his lips trailing down her neck before planting soft kisses across the swell of her breasts. Alicia's breath came out in little gaasps when his lips fastend onto a breast and he started sucking, his tongue running over the hard little tip. He moved to her other breast and the cool air hit her damp nipple, causing a sudden rush of heat to pool in her belly.

Cristiano lifted his face from her breasts and his hands rested on the bare skin of her waist, sliding her off his lap. Alicia watched as he got off the chair and removed his jeans, her eyes going wide and a blush on her cheeks when she saw the erection straining against his briefs. "Eu quero você, minha Sevilhana. Eu vou me controlar, mas eu quero tanto, he groaned.

Cristiano gave her a soft kiss and removed the rest of the corset, untying the laces in the back and his fingers gently pressing on the skin of her naked back. He broke the kiss and smiled at the sight, his dark eyes black with lust. Alicia was nude except for the stockings with their matching garters and the heels, her coppery hair still in braids as she flushed prettily. "Você é tão bonita", he murmured huskily.

Alicia was startled when he reached into a drawer and took out a small digital camera. "I want to take some pictures, Lia. Something to remind me of you", he explained.

Cristiano had her pose and he took pictures, murmuring in approval. Alicia lay down on the bed and faced the camera, legs slightly spread and palming her breasts as he took pictures, the sheer desire on his face and the erotic nature of what he was doing making her very aroused as never before. Cristiano turned off the camera and put it back in the drawer, joining her on the bed. He took her into his arms and kissed her, smiling against her lips when his arousal pressed against her belly. "Cris, Cris", she whimpered.

"Que quieres, amor?", he asked.

"I'm a virgin", she whispered.

Cristiano gave her a slow, predatory smile that made her feel very warm. "I won't force you, minha Sevilhana. Just tell me", he said.

Alicia raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck, kissing him hungrily. Cristiano returned the kiss and his tongue dueled with hers, soft moans escaping her throat as they kissed. His lips left hers and moved lower down her neck, lightly sucking on the sensitive skin to leave a little love bite. "Eu quero que todos saibam que você é minha", he growled.

Alicia moaned softly when he moved to her breasts, his hand parting her legs wider and her eyes flying open in shock when she felt hi fingers gently toy with the aroused flesh between her legs. "You are so eager, minha Sevilhana", he teased.

Cristiano gave each breast one final kiss and moved lower down her belly, parting her legs wider as her heart pounded furiously in anticipation. He gave her a feral grin before placing a gentle kiss between her legs, his tongue darting out to taste her. Alicia moaned his name as he began to eat her, one large tanned hand resting on her belly. Alicia mewled softly and her eyes nearly rolled back into her head when she felt his tongue flick at that sensitive bundle of nerves, every little touch like tongues of fire on her sensitized skin. The feeling intensified and her breath came in harsh little pants until everything went black and she cried out his name, her body shuddering and then going still.

Alicia lay back on the bed as little aftershocks raced through her body, her heartbeat and breathing gradually returning to normal. Cristiano plled her into his arms and kissed her softly, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his. "It's too early to go all the way, minha Sevilhana. Let me show you something", he said.

Alicia watched as Cristiano got up from the bed and removed his briefs, a dull blush creeping up her neck when she saw his erection. He smiled kindly at her before rejoining her on the bed, gently kissing her lips. Cristiano took her hand and placed it on his erection, her breathing coming out in a little gasp and her honey-brown eyes going round in surprise. "I want you to stroke me, minha Sevilhana", he said.

Alicia took a deep breath and began to stroke him, gently at first as he groaned softly. She applied a bit more pressure and heard him groan, his breathing a big more ragged. "Like that, Lia", he murmured.

Cristiano watched through narrowed dark eyes as she stroked him, the muscles of his abs tensing and his breathing heavy. "I want you to suck me, Lia", he whispered huskily.

Alicia grinned shyly at him before kissing the tip of his cock, hearing him groan her name. She became bolder and took more of him into her mouth as he cursed softly in Portuguese, his hands gripping her long braids to guide her. Cristiano felt himself close to his peak, her hot mouth enveloping him as he cursed in both Spanish and Portuguese. "Swallow, Lia", he groaned.

Alicia felt him swell in her mouth and was still as he held her face in place, the warm salty liquid pulsing out from him as he growled and cursed in Portuguese. She carefully lifted her face and licked her lips, seeing him lay back down on the bed and catch his breath. Cristiano smiled up at her as she gulped, her soft honey-brown eyes now shy and timid as a little smile played on her lips. "Obrigado, minha Sevilhana bonita. Don't be shy", he murmured.

Alicia moved closer to him as he stroked her hair, the coppery braids swaying gently. Cristiano ran his thumb and forefinger through the ends of her braid, marveling at the red, light brown and golden hightlights reflected in the dim lamplight. "You have the most beautiful hair, Lia. I want to see your hair loose around you next time", he said huskily.

"Buenas noches, Cris", she said.

"Boa noite, minha Sevilhana", he replied, kissing her lips and pulling her into his arms before turning off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning sun's rays beamed in through the drapes as Alicia stirred in her sleep, her eyes slowly fluttering open. She glanced around and realized that she wasn't in her room, turning over and seeing Cristiano's bare back as he slept. A dull blush crept up her neck when she remembered he night before, a slow smile forming on her face. I can't believe we did any of that, but it was wonderful, she thought with a little giggle.

Cristiano rolled over and opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Alicia was already awake. "Bom dia, minha Sevilhana. Like what you see?", he drawled.

Alicia giggled nervously and he just laughed, pulling her close and softly kissing her lips. "You won't be so shy for long', Lia", he chuckled.

Alicia blew him a kiss as she got out of bed, looking for her clothes. Cristiano admired her figure as she moved around the room, her long legs and shapely ass and perky breasts. he felt himself start to become aroused again as an idea came to him, a grin on his lips. "Let's take a shower, Mae is going to make breakfast", he said, getting up from the bed and leading her to the bedroom.

Dolores was in the kitchen making breakfast and Junior was watching cartoons when Cristiano and Alicia came downstairs hand in hand, the older woman grinning at them. "Bom dia, Cristiano and Alicia", she chuckled.

Alicia blushed furiously and Cristiano put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Bom dia, Mae y Junior", he said.

"Bom dia, Papai. Is Alicia your girlfriend?", he asked innocently.

Cristiano smiled at his son and pulled her close, kissing her cheek. "Sim, Junior y Mae", he replied.

"Como é lindo, Cristiano", said Dolores happily as she prepared to serve breakfast.

Alicia felt her phone vibrate and saw Sergio's number. "Sergio, que tal?", she asked.

"Donde estas, prima? Estas con Cristiano en la casa?", he teased.

"Si, Sergio. El no hace nada malo, tienes mente sucia", she teased.

"Perdon, prima. Tu y Cristiano no hacer algo malo, verdad?", he joked.

"Verdad, primo. Hasta luego", she said, hanging up.

"I hope Sergio isn't vai chutar a minha bunda', joked Cristiano as Dolores gave her son a look and Junior giggled.

"Papai, you said a bad word", he laughed.

Cristiano blushed. "Deculpe Mamai y Junior", he said as the set down at the table for breakfast.

Cristiano parked the Audi in front of the house, going over to the passenger's side and helping her out. "I will see you later, minha Sevilhana", he said.

Alicia took his hand as he led her to the front door. Cristiano pulled her close and kissed her lips, reluctantly pulling away with a regretful look on his face. "Adeus, minha Sevilhana", he said, moving away from the door.

Alicia watched asa Cristiano got back in his car and drove away from the house, reaching into her purse for the keys. "Alicia, Miguel is fine, he's had his bath and I gave him a bottle", said Sergio as he glanced up from the TV.

"Gracias, Sergio", she said, sitting next to him on the couch.

Sergio looked up from the TV at his cousin. "If he did anything to hurt you, I will kick his ass, teammate or not", he growled.

Alicia giggled, her honey-brown eyes dancing with laughter. "Sese, you won't have to do that anytime soon. I'm a big girl now", she teased.

Sergio sighed and gave her a hug, kissing her cheek. "Perdon, but you're like my baby sister, Lia. it seems as though just yesterday you were in pigtails and a romper and we'd climb trees in the yard, but you've grown up. You're a beautiful young woman and you're dating one of my best friends, I just worry about you", he said with a sigh.

Alicia gave her cousin a hug. "And I worry about you, Sese. Hopefully you will find someone yourself", she said.

Sergio gave her a sad smile, a melancholy look in his dark eyes. "I'm not looking for anyone, Lia. My first responsibility is to Miguel", he said.

The front door opened and Olga stepped into the parlor, dressed in her black widow's dress with a lace mantilla on her head and a black veil covering her face as she had just arrived from morning Mass. "Hola, Dona Olga", said Sergio.

"Hola, Sergio. Donde estabas anoche, Lia? Estabas con su novio guapo?", teased the older woman.

Alicia blushed as the old woman cackled, her pale blue eyes amused. "Lia, ese bueno. Me gusta a Cristiano, el son un hombre mejor. El tiene mucho amor para la mama y hijo, son intelligente y son un apuesto diablo", she said kindly.

"Gracias, abuela. Pero Sergio dice qu el va a madrear a Cristiano', she said dryly as Sergio blushed.

"Sergio, no dices eso", she chided.

"Perdon, Dona Olga", he apologized, excusing himself when he heard Miguel crying through the baby monitor.

Alicia followed him upstair to the nursery as he gently picked up his son and whispered softly, the boy quieting down and looking at his father with brown eyes. "Calmate, hijo. Estoy aqui con su tia Alicia", he whispered.

Alicia checked the baby's diaper and took him to the changing table, taking off the soiled diaper and putting on a clean one. Miguel giggled and she smiled down at him, humming softly and singing a lullaby.

Sergio took the boy from Alicia and chucked him under the chin, Miguel now dressed in tiny red shorts and a matching t-shirt with his brown hair sticking up in little tufts on his tiny head. The baby giggled and looked up at his father, flashing toothless gums. "Aye hijo, vas a tener muchas novias cuando tengas mas anos", he teased.

The little group went downstair and Alicia went to get her guitar, Sergio setting Miguel down in his playpen and turning off the TV. "Tocas la guitarra por nosotros, LIa", said Olga, looking up from her sewing.

Alicia took out the guitar from its case and checked the tunings, strumming a few chords before playing Loreley. Sergio clapped along in rhythm, her sweet soprano a perfect match for the upbeat song:

Merrily we sailed along  
Though the waves were plenty strong  
Down the twisting river Rhine  
Following a song...  
Legend's faded storyline  
Tried to warn us all  
Oh, they called her "Loreley"  
Careful or you'll fall...

Oh, the stories we were told  
Quite a vision to behold  
Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold...  
Laying on the silver stone, such a LONELY sight  
Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize  
Promises are only lies from Loreley  
In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand  
She was born the river queen, ne'er to grace the land...

Oh, the song of Loreley  
Charms the moon right from the sky...  
She will get inside your mind, loveley Loreley...  
When she cries "Be with me until the end of time"  
You know you will ever be with your Loreley...

"I don't want to be kidnapped by any Rhine mermaids, prima", he teased.

"You have no choice, Sese. When the Rhine maidens sing, no man can resist and they drown trying to reach them. Men are helpless against that sort of thing", she laughed throatily as she began to play Under a Violet Moon:

Dancing to  
The feel of the drum  
Leave this world behind

We'll have a drink  
And toast to ourselves  
Under a violet moon

Tudor Rose  
With the hair in curls  
Will make you turn and stare

Try to steal  
A kiss at the bridge  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Cheers to the Knights  
And days of olde  
The beggars and the thieves

Living in  
An enchanted wood  
Under a violet moon

Fortune teller  
What to you see  
Future in a card

Share your secrets  
Tell them to me  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Close your eyes  
And lose yourself  
In a medieval mood

Taste the treasure  
And sing the tunes  
Under a violet moon

Tis my delight  
On a shiny night  
The season of the year

To keep the lanterns  
Burning bright  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet moon

Raise your hats  
And your glasses too  
We will dance  
The whole night through

We're going back  
To a time we knew  
Under a violet

Under a violet  
Under a violet moon

The song started out slowly but gradually built up speed until Sergio and Olga were clapping along and singing the chorus, Miguel giggling as he watched his father and Alicia playing guitar as his brown eyes were wide and happy.

"Yo pienso que mi hijo vas a tocar la guitarra, las chicas le gustan chicos que tocan la guitarra", he joked.

"Si, verdad. Y el nino esta Andaluz, son en el sangre de nosotros para tocar la guitarra", said Alica.

She smiled as Miguel giggled and clapped his hands, lying back in his playpen as she began to play Temple of the King by Rainbow:

Came a time remembered WELL,  
When the strong young man of the rising sun  
Heard the tolling of the great black bell.  
One day in the Year of the Fox,  
When the bell began to ring,  
It meant the time had come for one to go to the temple of the king.

There in the middle of the circle he stands,  
Searching, seeking.  
With just one touch of his trembling hand, the answer will be found.  
Daylight waits while the old man sings,  
Heaven help me!  
And then like the rush of a thousand wings, it shines upon the One.  
And the day has just begun.

One day in the Year of the Fox  
Came a time remembered well,  
When the strong young man of the rising sun  
Heard the tolling of the great black bell.

One day in the Year of the Fox,  
When the bell began to sing  
It meant the time had come for the One to go to the temple of the king.

There in the middle of the people he stands,  
seeing,feeling.  
With just a wave of the strong right hand, hes gone  
To the temple of the king.

Far from the circle, at the edge of the world,  
Hes hoping, wondering.  
THINKING back on the stories hes heard of what hes going to see.  
There, in the middle of a circle it lies.  
Heaven help me!  
Then all could see by the shine in his eyes  
The answer had been found.  
Back with the people in the circle he stands,  
Giving, feeling.  
With just one touch of a strong right hand, they know  
Of the temple and the king

The melancholy 70's number made the baby look up curiously at his red-haired aunt, seemingly hypnotized by her guitar playing her low, husky words. Sergio and Olga applauded at the end as Alicia took a little bow, taking off the guitar and placing it back in its case. "Muy bien, mi prima guitarista", he said, giving her a hug.

"Gracias, Sese. Y pienso qu su hijo tienes hambre", she replied as Miguel started to fuss.


	8. Chapter 8

Cristiano saw the email the club sent him as a smile formed on his face, an idea suddenly coming to mind. "Mamai, how would you and Junior like a trip to London? It's been confirmed we're playing a friendly against Chelsea next month", he said.

"Sim, and you are going to invite Alicia?", teased Dolores.

"Sim, but most likely Sergio is taking her with us, and maybe Dona Olga as well", he said, going into his walk-in closet.

Dolores leaned against the doorway and watched her youngest son as he choose something to wear for his date with Alicia. "You are so in love already, Cristiano. I've never seen you like this before, not even with Irina", she said.

"Sim, mamai. I've known her since I transferred to Madrid and Sergio introduced us, but she was still in school and an awkward girl. Now she is the most beautiful woman and it looks as though me and Irina broke up at the right time", said Cristiano with a wry chuckle.

"Maybe you always had a crush on Alicia, but you didn't know it. I like her and Junior likes her already, he never warmed up to Irina", said Dolores.

"I know, mamai", he replied as Dolores kissed his cheek.

Cristiano whistled as he started getting dressed, feeling in an excellent mood as he couldn't wait to see her again. It was never like this with Irina, even in the beginning. She was here last night and I still can't wait to see her again, he mused with a smile.

"Papai, is Alicia coming over again?", asked Junior, rolling one of his toy cars across the floor.

"Sim, but she also has to care for Miguel because he's a baby. When we're with the team, she has to stay with the baby. But we are going to London in a month, we're playing a friendly with Chelsea", said Cristiano as the boy squealed in delight.

"Is Avo going too?", he asked.

"Sim, claro. And Alicia and Tio Sergio and Dona Olga and the baby are going too, everyone is bringing their families", he replied.

"I can't wait, are we going on a plane?", he asked.

"Sim, claro. Now you be a good boy for Avo", said Cristiano, ruffling the boy's curls.

Cristiano finished getting ready and took one last look in the mirror before grabbing his keys and wallet. He gave his mother and Junior each a kiss on the cheek before going to the garage and getting inside the Audi. His heart beat with anticipation as he drove the short distance to Sergio's house. He parked in front of the house and rang the doorbell, his face threatening to break into a grin when he saw Alicia, giving her a soft kiss. "Que tal, minha Sevilhana?", he asked, raising her hand to his lips and lightly kissing the knuckles.

"Soy bien, Cris", she said with a chuckle. Alicia wore a dress in a semi-traditional Andalucian style, the long full skirt made of crinkly black taffeta and the underskirt along with the bolero jacket over the bodice made of a deep-red satin. Her coppery hair was swept back with an elegant black comb and black patent leather boots on her feet, the effect completed by the black lace fan she held up to her face as she flashed him a coquettish smile.

"Tu eres mas linda, minha Sevilhana. You look like a real Andalusian girl", he teased.

"Gracias, Cris. I felt like it, I haven't worn this in a long while", she replied as he helped her into the car.

"We are going to Villa Rosa, I thought you would like to see the show", he said as he backed away from the house.

"That sounds great, I haven't been able to see a show in so long. That is criminal that I am Sevillian and I haven't gone to a good flamenco show", she said with a laugh.

Cristiano just winked at her. He handed the keys to the valet and helped her out of the car, ignoring some of the surprised looks they were getting. This is going to be on the news tomorrow, but I don't care, he thought as he led her towards the entrance.

"Reservations para Dos Santos", he told the doorman. There was a flicker of recognition in the doorman's face but he remained impassive as they were led to their table. The interior of the small tablao was dark and intimate with tables set up around a stage, the tables gradually filling up as waiters in black suits took orders and poured drinks.

Cristiano pulled out a chair for her, a waiter coming over to take their orders. "Tu son la mujer mas bella aqui, minha Sevilhana", he murmured, taking her hand and kissing the knuckles.

"Gracias, Cristiano", she replied shyly.

Cristiano watched as the waiter poured their drinks, taking a sip. The dim light caught in her coppery hair and made it shine with golden and brown highlights among the red, golden highlights appearing in her brown eyes. "Lia, how was Sergio, did he want to kick my ass?", he teased.

Alicia laughed, the golden highlights in her lovely eyes becoming more prominent as she laughed. "He did threaten to, but I told him he had nor reason, he was being silly. He's like my brother, we grew up together, went to the same school, lived in the same neighborhood. He's always looked out for me, seeing that he has no sisters", she said affectionately.

"I understand, my sisters are older but I look out for them. It's a brother thing", he replied in understanding.

"What are good places to see in London?", she asked.

"Have you ever traveled out of Spain, Lia?", he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I grew up in Seville and we went on holiday once to Las Canarias, that's it and Madrid", she replied.

"London is bigger than Madrid, minha Sevilhana. When I was with Manchester, trips to London were always fun, that is a great place to go for clubs, whatever. I will show you around and I will ask management to see we can have our own room at the hotel. Mai and Junior can stay next door, or we could get a suite with our own room. Eu não posso esperar estar junto com você, minha Sevilhana. Eu vou ter certeza de que você não vai sair da minha cama, você vai gostar muito, he murmured huskily, his eyes turning almost black with lust.

Alicia still felt unsettled after dinner was finished and the show was about to start, everyone's attention going towards the stage. An old man sat on a wooden stool and plucked a few notes on his guitar, sounding eerily loud in the still room. He began to play and a tall raven-haired woman in a red and black polka dot dress and heels came onstage as a murmur of anticipation went through the crowd. She began to sing in a husky, throaty voice that was a perfect compliment to the guitar, her bare graceful arms suspended above her head as she clicked the castanets, her high heels echoing on the wooden floor.

Alicia was riveted as she sipped her wine, feeling very warm and vaguely excited. Cristiano held her hand and he rubbed his thumb across her open palm, the simple gesture making her shiver. Cristiano gave her a knowing wink, seeing her flushed cheeks and her slightly parted lips. I can't wait get you home tonight, he thought.

The show ended and Cristiano helped her up from the seat, taking her hand and leading her outside. He tipped the valet and opened the doors, helping her into the passenger's seat. "I can't wait to get you home, minha Sevilhana", he murmured huskily.

Alicia felt a dull blush creep up her neck as he started the engine and drove away. "Lia, perdon if I frightened you. But you are so beautiful , when I see you, when I'm around you, I can't help myself", he said.

"Cris, I never really dated anyone. I've never had a real boyfriend before, Sergio scared all the boys off and I was busy with school and then work", she said.

"I can imagine, but you are a beautiful, intelligent, talented woman. I am proud to have you as my girlfriend", he said.

"I am your girlfriend, Cristiano?", she asked.

"Sim, minha Sevilhana. I want everyone to know it, I am falling for you hard', he said.

"Then I will be your girlfriend, Cristiano. I know that we are going fast, but it feels right. I am just going along with the ride", she chuckled.

Cristiano drove back to the house and parked inside the garage, opening the door for her and helping her out. Junior was watching The Lion King while Dolores did her sewing, both of them looking up when they entered the room. "Alicia, I love your outfit, you look lovely", said the older woman kindly.

"Gracias, Senora Dos Santos", she replied.

"Please call me Dolores, you are dating my son after all", she chuckled.

"Papai, do you want to see Lion King?", asked Junior.

Cristiano smiled at his son and pulled him up off the floor as they went to sit on the couch, the boy grinning broadly. Alicia smiled at them and sat next to him on the couch, Cristiano kissing her cheek. "Papai, am I Simba?", asked Junior.

"Sim, you are my Simba because you're a cub. But luckily for us, Uncle Hugo isn't like Scar", he teased.

"No, I like Uncle Hugo, Papai. When are we going to London?", the boy asked.

"Next month, Junior. You're going with Avo, Tio Sergio, Alicia, Dona Olga and the baby", he replied.

"Okay", he said happily.

Cristiano noticed when Junior tried to stifle a yawn, smiling at the boy. "You're tired, let's get you to bed", he said.

"I'm not tired, Papai", he replied, yawning loudly.

"Yes you are, Junior. Let's get you ready", he said, leading him upstairs after the boy bid his grandmother good night.

Alicia sat in a chair inside the boy's room as Cristiano prepared his son for bed. She could hear him brush the boy's teeth and then help him into the pajamas, leading him into the room. "Alicia, can you sing me a song?", he asked.

"Okay, anything in particular?", she asked.

"Anything, Lia", he replied sleepily.

Alicia sat next to him on the bed and stroked his dark curls, singing softly. Cristiano stood in the doorway and watched as she sang to his son, the boy's dark eyes gradually fluttering closed and a little smile on his lips. "Boa noite, meu filho", he murmured, kissing his forehead and leading her out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door.

Cristiano led her down the hall to his room, turning on the light and closing the door behind them as the sound echoed in the room. He took off his shirt and chuckled knowingly when he saw her looking at him, flexing his muscles in the mirror as she giggled.

He walked over and carefully unfastened the comb as her long coppery hair fell loose around her shoulders, running his fingers through the silken mass. "Você é tão bonita, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Cristiano watched from his chair as Alicia slowly took off the dress, the taffeta and satin pooling at her feet and leaving her in just a red slip and panties, seeing the matching garters on her thighs. He took out the camera and had her pose for a few pictures, the click of the camera sounding very loud in the room. "Come here", he murmured.

Alicia walked over to him and straddled his lap, his hands gripping her hips. Crisitano tossed her hair back and his gaze was riveted to her breasts that were barely an inch from his face. He gave her a kiss and her lips parted under his as she returned the kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair. Cristiano broke the kiss and moved lower down her neck as he began to suck on the sensitive skin, her breaeth coming out in a gasp as he gently bit on her sweet spot. "Estou deixando minha marca em você, minha Sevilhana", he growled.

Cristiano smiled at the love bit he left on her neck, proud that he had marked her as his. He lowered the straps of the slip and his gaze was hot enough to burn her flesh, kissing the swell of her breasts as his fingers lightly pinched her nipples. Alicia felt a sudden bolt of heat go through, hearing his dark masculine laughter. His calloused fingertips traced the outline of her nipples as they instantly hardened, lowering his face and kissing each of the little pink tips.

Cristiano slipped her off his lap and took off the slip, seeing her in only the red satin and black lace panties. "I want you to cup your breasts, play with them", he ordered huskily.

Alicia shivered at the sound of his voice as she did what he said, his dark eyes watching her with laser intensity. Cristiano sat back in his chair and watched the little show, loving the sight of his normally shy girlfriend performing for him. She gave him a saucy wink and blew him a kiss as she walked over to the chair and gave him a kiss, a throaty laugh escaping her lips as his eyes darkened with lust.

Cristiano got up from the chair and hastily removed his jeans, kicking them off and leading her over to the bed. He pulled her into his arms and captured her lips in a hungry kiss, his tongue parting her lips as she moaned softly. His lips left hers and moved lower down her neck and then to her breasts, kissing along the pale creamy flesh and sucking on her taut nipples. Alicia whispered his name and her fingers tangled in his black hair as she felt his mouth on her breasts, the ache between her legs growing ever hotter. She gasped softly when she felt his big hands pull down her panties and gently caress her ass, his name coming out in a moan.

"I won't fuck you for the first time like this, with Mai and Junior just down the hall. It will be very special", he groaned.

Alicia whimpered with need when he lifted his face from her breasts, a feral grin forming on his face when he saw her wide eyes as he removed his briefs. She sighed happily when he kissed her again, her arms going around his neck and feeling his hot length against her stomach. Cristiano broke the kiss and moved lower down her body, an idea suddenly forming in his mind. Alicia was puzzled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over so she was facing his crotch, a moan escaping her lips when she felt him part her legs and gently finger her. "Voce molhada, menina ma", he teased.

Alicia's eyes almost rolled back in her head when she felt him finger her and then his tongue flick against her clit. "Suck me, Lia", he ordered in between licks.

Alicia took the tip into her mouth and began to suck on him, moaning softly as he licked at her. Cristiano groaned at the sensation of her lips around him as he used his fingers and tongue on her, feeling her body shudder with every little touch. Alicia felt everything explode around her as she came, her cries muffled as had his own climax. Tiny aftershocks went through her as she trembled, Cristiano turning her over as she lay on her back. The smile he gave her and the way his dark eyes glowed would have reduced her to ashes after the passion they had shared, but all she could do was smile weakly at him. She was still as he took out the camera and took a few more pictures, hearing him murmur softly in Portuguese. "Voce bonita depois tu fazer amor a tu, minha Sevilhana", he murmured, his hand resting on her thigh.

Alicia shivered at the intensity in his voice and the Portuguese words, his eyes raking over her body possessively. "Es verdad, Lia. Bom noite, minha Sevilhana", he said, turning off the light.


	9. Chapter 9

"We are now approaching Stansted, please fasten your seat belts and place the trays and seats in the upright and secure position", said the pilot over the intercom, repeating the message in Spanish.

Alicia glanced up from her book and looked out the window, seeing suburban London come into view. Too bad we can't see much of London, she mused.

Sergio smiled when he saw the text from Fernando, glad to see his old friend again. "Fernando invited us to dinner", he said.

"Okay, I can't wait to see see Nora and Leo again", she chuckled.

The plane landed and everyone was immediately ushered onto a bus after clearing customs, the bags loaded underneath the coach. Cristiano found a seat next to Alicia, putting an arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. "We're going to meet Fernando and his family for dinner, I can't wait to see Nora and Leo", she said happily.

Cristiano felt a momentary surge of jealousy until he realized she was talking about Fernando Torres, one of Sergio's best friends and who was happily married with two children. "Cris, what's the matter?", she asked, concern in her light brown eyes.

"Perdon, I was jealous for a moment. I hate the idea of other men after you, Lia", he said.

"Cris, Fernando is married and him and Olalla have two children. He's one of Sergio's best friends, I've known him for years", she chided.

"Si, Cris. I like that you protective of my cousin, but you have nothing to be jealous about", teased Sergio as he gave Miguel a pacifier.

"Daddy, what happened?", asked Junior.

Cristiano smiled as the boy jumped on his lap, looking at his father with curious brown eyes. "Alicia and Tio Sergio are going out with a friend for dinner, Fernando Torres and his family. It's you, me and Avo for tonight", he said.

"Can we watch Cars, Papai?", asked Junior.

"Sim, whatever you like. Now sit down until we get to the hotel", he said.

The bus drove away from the airport towards the city as Alicia looked out the window, at first disappointed by the dull suburbs surrounding the city. When the bus got past Hampstead and entered north London, she could see the skyscrapers and buildings in the distance as she sat with her nose glued to the window, much to his amusement. "I wish I could show you around London, minha Sevilhana. It's a bigger city than Madrid and there is so much to do, maybe you and the ladies can go shopping", he suggested.

"London has the best shops, Alicia. We have to take you to Marks and Spencer's and Harrod's", said Sara.

"I'm too old for shopping, I just want to know where the church is. A real church, not the English church", said Olga.

Cristiano had to chuckle at the older woman's words. "Sim, Dona Olga. That is something mio Avo would say", he teased.

The bus arrived at the hotel and everyone got their keys and were escorted to their rooms. Cristiano was mildly disappointed when he saw that Alicia was staying with her family, Dolores chuckling at her son. "You know she takes care of Miguel, Cristiano", she chided.

"Desculpe, Mamai. I guess this is training for road trips", he replied sardonically.

"Papai, I want to watch Cars", said Junior.

Cristiano chuckled and picked up his son, chucking him under the chin. "Sim, Junior. We'll order dinner and we'll watch the movie", he said as the boy smiled happily.

"Que tal, Sese", said Fernando, embracing Sergio in a bro-hug.

"Que tal, Nando. Tengo las mujeres y mi hijo con migo, y donde estas las mujeres y tu ninos, amigo?", laughed Sergio.

Fernando just laughed as he led them inside, the scent of cooking wafting from the kitchen. "Hola, Sergio, Alicia y Olga. Los ninos estan mirando television, voy a cocinar pescada galega, sabe qu le gusta eso, Nando", teased Olalla as Fernando kissed his wife.

"Hola Olalla. Necessitas ayudar para cocinar?", asked Alicia.

"No, pero gracias", said Olalla as she shooed them from the kitchen.

"That's what you get for marrying una Gallega, best cooks in the world but temperamental", laughed Fernando good-naturedly.

Nora and Leo were watching cartoons in the parlor when they heard someone enter, jumping up and embracing Sergio. "Tio Sergio, Tio Sergio!", they yelled.

Sergio just chuckled and embraced the children. "Hola, ninos", he said.

"Hola, donde esta el bebe?", demanded Nora.

"Aqui esta Miguel, Dona Nora", teased Alicia as Nora cooed in delight.

"El son pequeno", she said.

"Calmate, ninos", chided Olga.

Alicia sat on the couch and showed Nora how to cradle the baby, Miguel fussing a bit when he saw the unfamiliar face. "Calmate, Miguel", she whispered, stroking his cheek.

"El no me gusta a mi", said Nora sadly.

"El no conoces a ti, Nora. Él va a calentar hasta que", she said reassuringly.

Miguel looked up at the little girl and let out a giggle, much to Nora's delight. "El me gusta", she said.

"Se está acostumbrando a usted. Ahora deja que tu hermano tiene un giro", said Alicia.

Nora pretended to pout but she let Leo have a turn with the baby, but Miguel yawned and closed his eyes. "El tiene sueno", said Alicia, picking him up and taking him to the nursery.

"Papi, vas para mí marcar un gol?", asked Nora.

Fernando laughed as he ruffled his daughter's brown pigtails. "Lo intentaré, mi princesa", he said.

"Did you finish Clash of Kings yet, I'm still half-done", said Alicia after she set down Miguel for his nap.

"I'm pretty much at the same place, between practice and games I don't have much time. I've reread The Two Towers, though, that's a fast one", laughed Fernando.

"You two are the biggest geeks in the world, I can't tell one group from another", teased Sergio.

"If you watch the movies, it would make sense, Sese", said Alicia.

"No gracias, someone among us has to live on planet Earth", laughed Sergio.

"Su pérdida, Sese", said Fernando with a laugh.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Senor Tolkien was a good Catholic, I would wonder if you were same pagan", said Olga.

"No, Dona Olga. I am a good Catholic, Olalla makes sure we go to Mass on Sundays", joked Fernando.

Olalla called out that dinner was readiy and everyone went to the table, Alicia fetching Miguel and placing him in a portable cot in the parlor after checking him. Everyone bowed their heads as Fernando led them in saying grace, Olalla opening a bottle of wine and pouring the adults a glass and soda for the children. "Saludos para la amistad, Amor y España", said Fernando as the adults clinked glasses and drank.


	10. Chapter 10

Alicia held Miguel in the sling as she waited with the rest of the WAG's in the family box, the baby making a gurgling sound. Below them, the teams were warming up for the friendly match, fans slowly trickling into Stamford Bridge. "I hope the kid shuts up", pouted one of the younger girls, checing the bright red nail polish on her hand.

"Babies cry all the time, not that you have any experience", said Sara dryly as Martin sucked on his pacifier.

"Babies are gross", the girl muttered.

Sara and Alicia exchanged a look but said nothing, knowing the girl was with one of the younger players and not terribly bright either. "You'll think differently when you have your own", replied Sara as the girl looked horrified.

Alicia sat down and adjusted the sling as Miguel cooed happily. "Va a hacer una mama buena para sus ninos", said Olga.

Alicia blushed at the old woman's words. "No va hacer bebes ahora, abuela", she retorted.

Olga cackled, a knowing look in her blue eyes. "Ahora no, pero en la futura. Cristiano te mira con tanta passoin y tiene mucho amor por su hijo, Alicia", she said.

Alicia mulled her words as Miguel yawned, carefully placing him in the adjacent cot. She smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles in her white Real Madrid jersey, his name and number on the back marking her like a brand. "I know the feeling, when I first started dating Iker he loved it when I wore his shirt. And something he really likes is when after a big game or a loss, I wear his jersey to bed. Believe me, the guys love that, it's something very primal. In fact, the last time I did that I got pregnant with Martin", said Sara with a laugh.

Alicia felt very warm all of a sudden at her words, the mental image painfully arousing. "Maybe not now, but maybe when we play Barcelona or Euro", said Sara.

"Sara, no dices eso cuando tiene ninos aqui", teased Dolores.

"Alicia, you have Daddy's shirt", said Junior.

"And you too, Junior. We're all rooting for your daddy", she laughed.

The score was ied 1-1 in the 70th minute when Cristiano intercepted a Chelsea pasas and kicked it past the goaltender for the go-ahead goal, to the delight of the white-clad Madrid fans and the disgust of the blue-clad Chelsea partisans. He grinned as his teammates clapped him on the back, facing the camera and blowing a kiss. "Ooh, he scored a goal for you", teased Sara as Alicia blushed, some of the younger WAG's giving her dirty looks.

"I don't know what he sees you, you're just a countr girl from the sticks. And I know that hair isn't real", said one of the girls, tossing her mane of blond hair.

"Las cortinas se ajustan a las cortinas, senorita", Alicia drawled as the blond glared.

"He'll dump you for a model, you're just a country girl and not a real footballer's girl", sneered the blond.

The match ended 2-1 as Real Madrid headed towards their locker room, the team in high spirits. "Everyone is going to be talking about that, Cris. You have better be careful with Alicia", warned Iker.

"Let them talk, I have a wonderful girlfriend and I want everyone to know", Cristiano retorted as Iker sighed.

Cristiano took a shower and got dressed in a black Armani suit with a white shirt and a black tie, combing his black hair as he prepared to meet the press. He answered the questions politely and thanked the reporters before he was scheduled to appear on Real Madrid's website, sitting down as his makeup was put on. "Cristiano, that was a great goal you scored against Chelsea. How are you enjoying London?", asked the reporter.

"It brings back memories of playing in the Premier League, it was always fun to visit when I played with Manchester. I have my family with me, Junior is enjoying himself and so is my mom", he replied with a chuckle.

The reporter asked him a few more questions about the game before clearing his throat. "Cristiano, about your goal celebration. What happened there?", he asked.

"That was for my girlfriend, she's here with us. She is Sergio's cousin, Mom and Junior already like her", he replied proudly.

"Que bueno. Congratulations on your goal and your new lady, Cristiano", said the reporter.

"Obrigado", he replied as they shook hands.

Sergio gave him a look as he exited the mobile studio, a warning look in his dark eyes. "Cris, nothng bad have better happen to Alicia. Some of the paps and the girls can be vicious", he said.

"I will protect her, Sese. I always protect my family, if anyone hurts Alicia they are going to pay", he vowed.

"Yo sabe, but be careful. Alicia isn't used to getting all that sort of attention, Cris. Playing for Real Madrid is nothing like Sevilla FC", he warned.

Cristiano was mulling over his words when they entered the family area, a grin forming on his face when saw Alicia and his family as he embraced them. "Papai, that was a great game", said Junior happily.

He chuckled at his son and picked up the boy, much to his delight. "Obrigado, Junior. And I scored a goal for you, minha Sevilhana", he said gallantly, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Gracias, Cris", she replied shyly.

Cristiano smiled as his eyes took her in, a smile forming on his face. Alicia wore a white home Real Madrid shirt with his name and number on the back over a red, green, brown and purple Paisley skirt, her red hair in the loose braid that he liked, a few wayward strands escaping the heavy plait. An image of her wearing just the shirt and her hair in the braid aroused him powerfully as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The bus ride to Stansted was a cheerful one as the team prepared to board their charter. Cristiano had Junior and Dolores sit next to him and saw Alicia seated with Sergio and the Ramos family, glad that the flight back to Madrid was only three hours. "You will see her soon, Cris", she said.

Cristiano nodded. I've never felt like this before, imagine when we go on the road, he mused.


	11. Chapter 11

The plane arrived at Madrid later that evening as the team got off the charter and headed towards their cars. Sergio carried a sleeping Miguel in the blue sling as he led Olga towards the car, giving Alicia a wicked grin. "Go spend time with your man, Lia. We'll see you tomorrow", he said.

"Obrigado, Sese", said Cristiano to his Spanish friend as he led Alicia, Dolores and Junior to his car.

"Papai, are we home", asked Junior sleepily.

"Sim, Junior. We're going home now", he replied as he strapped his son in the car seat.

The drive to his house was quick as there was little traffic, Cristiano parking inside the garage and turning off the engine. "Papai, I don't want to go to bed", whispered Junior.

"It's past your bedtime, Junior", he chided.

"Do you want me to sing you a song?", asked Alicia.

"Sim, Alicia", he replied.

Cristiano took Junior to the bathroom to get him read for bed while Dolores retired to her own room. The boy got into bed and looked up at them with wide brown eyes. "Sing Alicia, por favor", he said.

Alicia smiled at him and hummed a soft melody, singing Village Lanterne in her soft soprano:

Don't shed a tear for me  
I stand alone  
This path of destiny's all my own  
Once in the hands of fate  
There is no choice  
An echo on the wind  
You'll hear my voice...  
Some choose to fall behind  
Some choose to lead  
Some choose a golden path  
Laden with greed  
But it's the noble heart  
That makes you strong  
And in that heart, I'm with you all along...  
The olde village lanterne  
Is calling me onward  
Leading wherever I roam  
The olde village lanterne  
A light in the dark  
Bringing me closer to home.  
..So when you think of me  
Do so with pride  
Honor and bravery  
Ruled by my side  
And in your memory  
I will remain  
I will forever be within the flame...  
Now at the journey's end  
We've traveled far  
And all we have to show  
Are battle scars  
But in the love we shared  
We will transcend  
And in that love, our journey never ends...

Junior focused on her face and a drowsy smile formed on his face, his eyes fluttering closed just as the song ended. "Bom noite", he said, kising his son's forehead.

An idea came to her, a grin forming on her lips. "Espera en el cuarto, Cris", she said.

Cristiano just winked at her as he went to his room, hearing her enter the en suite bathroom. He could hear her take off her clothes and a rustling sound, sitting up in bed as he waited. The door opened slowly and she stepped into the room, his dark eyes wide in delight. "Te gustas, Cris", she purred.

"Sim", was all he could say.

Alicia chuckled as she sauntered into the room, a saucy look in her honey-brown eyes. she wore his jersey with nothing underneath except a black lace thong and the heels, her red hair in a loose braid. Cristiano's mouth went dry as she climbed on the bed, gently pressing him down into the mattress and straddling his lap. "I just wanted to thank you for scoring a goal for me, Cris. You are a lucky boy", she teased.

"Sim, minha Sevilhana. I like this very much", he chuckled. From this angle he could see that Alicia had nothing on underneath the shirt, the outline of her breasts clearly visible and her hard nipples poking through the shirt. He lifted the hem of her shirt and placed a hand on her bare hip, leaning forward and sucking on her nipples as she sighed.

Alicia moaned as his mouth teased her breasts, feeling his hand move lower to the waistband of her thong. He slid the thong down her legs and lifted his face from her breasts, licking his lips in anticipation when he felt how wet she was. "Nós apenas começamos, você menina má", he chided.

Cristiano had her roll over so she was on the bed, seeing them of her shirt bunched up around her waist and her legs slightly parted. He removed his shirt followed by his jeans as he reached into the drawer and took out a camera, a thrill of excitement going through her. "Brincar com você mesmo, minha Sevilhana", he ordered huskily.

Alicia shivered at the intensity in his voice and in his dark eyes, parting her legs wider as she toyed with her aroused flesh. Cristiano had the camera ready as he filmed her, seeing her fingers slick with her arousal and her flushed skin, her breath catching in her throat. Alicia was dimly aware of the cameras as she felt his dark eyes watching her, the peak getting ever closer. "Venha para mim, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Alicia cried out as her body shook, her eyes closed as she could feel his gaze on her. Cristiano licked his lips as he took one last picture of his girlfriend, thinking this was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. "Voce bonita, minha Sevilhana", he murmured.

Cristiano gave her a quick kiss and removed his boxer briefs, groaning softly when she began to stroke him. A sudden surge of lust went thorugh him as he felt the wetness between her legs, satisfied that she was ready. He removed the shirt but had her keep on the heels, kissing her softly before moving lower. Alicia sighed and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her nipples, parting her legs wider as he gently fingered her.

Satisfied, Cristiano moved in between her legs and slowly pushed himself into her body. Alicia clung to him and parted her legs wide as she felt him move into her body, wincing slightly as he came to her barrier. "Relajarse, Lia", he whispered. He leaned over and kissed her lips to muffle her cries as he moved all the way inside her, keeping still to let her adjust. "Desculpe, minha Sevilhana", he murmured, kissing her lips.

The pain gradually faded to a dull ache as Cristiano began to thrust into her body, soft whimpers escaping her lips. He kissed her again as he relished the feel of her around him, her hot tight pussy making him want to burst. He kept thrusting into her body as his hand moved between them and rubbed her clit, a soft gasp coming from her lips. Cristiano felt her pulse around him and felt close to his own peak, thrusting harder and fast into her body as she moaned his name.

Alicia was sure she was dying of pleasure, feeling close to her peak and knowing he was close too. She cried out his name as everything shattered around her, feeling him thrust one last time and releasing into her warmth. Cristiano felt blissful as he emptied himself into his girlfriend, taking her into his arms and kissing her lips. "Es incredible", she whispered..

Cristiano chuckled and kissed her gently. "Eu saber, minha Sevilhana. It will only get better from here", he teased.

"Verdad, Cris", she asked.

"Si, verdad. Bom noite, minha Sevilhana", he said, turning off the light.


	12. Chapter 12

All of Madrid was abuzz as it was the first meeting of El Clasico, Barcelona in town for the first time this year. Sergio had to chuckle when he saw Alicia wearing a Ronaldo jersey while Miguel wore a baby's kit with his number and Papi Ramos on the back, even Olga wearing his shirt over a long black skirt, her white hair swept up with a comb and a little black hat perched on top. "I got my own little cheering section here", he chuckled.

"Si, you will beat Barca today, Sergio. My father fought those godless creatures for Generelissimo Franco, God bless his soul", said Olga, crossing herself.

"Um, okay. But people in Barcelona aren't like that anymore, abuela", chided Alicia.

"Hmmph, then why did they go against our king and slaughter priests? This is why you have to belong to the true faith", said Olga.

Sergio and Alicia exchanged looks. "Es verdad, Dona Olga. "Let's get to Bernabeu before traffic gets too bad", he said.

Alicia strapped Miguel into the car seat and Olga sat next to the baby, Alicia riding shotgun with Sergio. There was some traffic but not as much as it would be later, parking in the player's lot as the family was ushered to their private box. "Hola Alicia y Olga. El Clasico is so different from any other game, much more intense", said Sara, smoothing out wrinkles in her own football shirt which had Iker's name and number on the back.

"I suppose so, I've never been to one", said Alicia.

"Believe me, it is. Hopefully the younger girls will pay attention to the game", said Sara dryly.

Meanwhile in the Barcelona locker room, the players were preparing for the game. Most of the players were in a cheerful but slightly intense mood, having just come off a win against Valencia. However, two of the players did not share this mood. Josep Pimentel frowned as he idly pressed the Skip button on his Ipod, none of the songs sounding right to him. I have to stop Ronaldo, I'm not going back to that, he thought angrily, a cold look in his icy green eyes.

His fellow defender and best friend Salvador Mila nodded in understanding, hoping they got a few more minutes than in the last game. "If that ugly Portuguese bastard scores on us, I am going to break his legs", muttered Josep.

"Don't go that far, Jo. We have to stop him, that's all", replied Salvador, a cheerful look in his brown eyes.

"Whatever, I'm not going down to Segunda", vowed Josep.

The duo fell quiet when they saw Lionel Messi go to his locker nearby, the Argentine humming under his breath as he prepared to dress for the game. If we get more time and play better, we'll be as rich and famous as Messi, thought Josep bitterly.

The mood inside electric as the white-clad Madrid fans prepared to cheer for their team against their long-time rivals, the Barca fans a contrast in their blue and maroon colors with a few waving the Catalan flag. A huge roar came from the crowd as Real Madrid took to the pitch, supporters waving banners and flags and scarves and singing and chanting.

The score was tied 22 in the 87th minute when Cristiano got the ball and went towards the goal, the Madrid fans on their feet and making a deafening roar. Josep lunged towards the ball and was just an inch short as the ball went past the Barca goalie and into the net, the crowd becoming ever louder if that was possible. Cristiano beamed with pride as he blew a kiss towards the cameras and his teammates clapped him on the back, the Barca defender glaring daggers at him.

Josep was still steaming when the team went back to their locker room. He swung the door of the locker with such force that the clang echoed in the room. "Quin és el teu maleït problema?", exclaimed Gerard.

Josep glared at the tall blue-eyed Catalan. "Aquest fill de puta va anotar en contra de nosaltres i el va fregar en, Pique. Vull trencar les seves maleïdes cames", he growled.

"Don't talk like that. Just play better next time", said Xavi.

"Vaig a portar-lo de tornada", he vowed.

"To a win against Barca, salud!", said Iker, raising his beer as they all followed suit.

Cristiano took a sip of his drink and put an arm around Alicia, basking in the glow of te win against their archrivals. "That is the best feeling, at least for now. We have to kick their asses the next time too", he said.

Josep sat nearby nursing a beer, a hoodie pulled over his face. He glared at the table of Real Madrid players, a bitterness still roiling in his stomach. Josep took a large swallow of beer, narrowing his eyes. He noticed the woman next to Cristiano, how the Portuguese man had an arm around her waist and he held her close, occasionally kissing her cheek and stroking her hair.

He has a beautiful girlfriend, I've never seen a Spanish girl with such red hair, he mused. An idea suddenly came to him just as Salvador came over to the table, holding a glass of beer. "See the redhead with Ronaldo?", he asked.

Salvador looked over and nodded in approval, taking a sip of his beer. "I si alguna cosa anava a succeir-hi la propera vegada que vam jugar, ell pot no ser capaç de concentrar", said Josep.

Salvador almost choked on his beer. "Estàs boig, amic? No vull anar a la presó", he said in alarm.

"No, no. No vull que li feia mal, així com una distracció. Això serà l'última vegada que vaig sempre frega a la cara", said Josep with a sly chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

It was almost eleven as the team went their separate ways, leaving by themselves or with their partners. Cristiano helped Alicia to her feet and placed a wrap around her shoulders, saying goodbye to his teammates and leading her out the door. "I scored for you, minha Sevilhana", he said, taking the key from the valet and opening the doors for her.

"You ought to score for your mother and Junior too, they might feel left out", she teased.

Cristiano just laughed as he turned on the engine and backed out of the space. "Next time, Lia", he promised.

Alicia sent a text to Sergio as Cristiano parked in the garage of the house, turning off the engine and closing the door. The inside of the house was completely dark and quiet as Dolores and Junior were asleep, the two of them tiptoeing upstairs as not to wake them. Cristiano carefully opened the bedroom door and turned on the light, Alicia blowing him a kiss before going into the bathroom. I can't wait, he thought with a chuckle.

He could hear the sounds of her getting undressed as he sat on the edge of the bed with anticipation. The door slowly creaked open and a slow smile formed on his face when he saw Alicia, a coy little smile on her face. She wore his football shirt over a black lace thong and sheer black stockings held up by forest green garters with the black stilettos on her feet, her red hair loose around her body like a flaming curtain. "Tu eres mas bella, minha Sevilhana", he murmured huskily.

Alicia chuckle throatily as she walked over to the bed, straddling his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You had a great game tonight, senor Dos Santos. This is going to be all about you", she teased.

Cristiano let his girlfriend push him back on the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and removing it followed by his pants. Alicia straddled his lap and ground her ass against his hardening cock, his dark eyes narrowed and a hiss escaping his throat. She giggled coquettishly and gave him a kiss before reaching for the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it off and tossing it aside. He reached over to cup her bare breasts as the nipples instantly hardened under his gaze, his lips planting on each of the hardened peaks and sucking them into his mouth. Alicia sighed at the gentle touch and ran her fingers through his hair, his lips moving to her other breast. His hand over to her thigh and slowly slid the underwear down her legs, hearing her moan as he moved his fingers into her slick heat.

Cristiano watched as she removed his briefs and bit back a groan as she stroked him, a low growl escaping his throat as she sank down on him. "Passeio me, Lia", he groaned.

Alicia sighed at the sensation as she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to ride him, the sensation of being on top different from the other times. Cristiano cupped her breasts with his hands and groaned as he thrust into her hot, weat heat, relishing the feel of her around him. He felt himsself close to his peak and his hand moved in between their bodeis to gently rub her clit, causing her to shut her eyes at the sudden pleasure and moan his name. Cristiano gripped her hips tighter and thrust harder and faster into her body, cursing in Portuguese as he was about to ready to explode. Alicia stiffened and cried out his name as she came, feeling him thrust one last time and release into her spent body. She moaned softly as aftershocks trembled thorugh her, slowly climbing off his lap and lying beside him.

Cristiano took her into his arms and genlty kissed her, his hand resting on her bare back. "Amo te", he whispered.

"Te amo", she replied, kissing his lips.


End file.
